


Back To Normal

by runemone



Series: Tales of Jorvik [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, HORSES!, I AM BACK, Kinda off the story but at the same time no, star stable - Freeform, star stable online - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runemone/pseuds/runemone
Summary: Cadence gets called by Thomas to help Justin get back to horses. Along the way, she receives some help back.
Relationships: Justin Moorland/Cadence Bunnybrooke
Series: Tales of Jorvik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988374
Kudos: 5





	1. Moorland

Cadence was currently grooming Lia at the Goldenleaf stables. The atmosphere was pleasant, Lia seemed unusually calm for her usual “snobby temper.” The Andalusian mare, Lightknight, was a beautiful dapple gray, which seemed to match her personality and temper. She liked to get what she wants.

Cadence’s phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her back pocket and placed the brush onto Lia’s back. “Hello?” she spoke, moving to meanwhile get a carrot for her companion. “Cadence, dear! Good to hear you. It’s me Thomas Moorland.” the person over the phone spoke. “Good to hear you as well, Thomas. How may I help you?” the blonde asked, trekking to the feed room in the stable. 

“It’s my son, Justin, dear. I’m afraid he’s not been himself since you’ve gotten him back. It’s like he’s afraid of horses.” Thomas spoke, and proceeded to explain everything he thought was wrong with Justin. “Uh huh,” Cadence nodded to herself, offering Lia the carrot that she meanwhile obtained. “So, I think I could come see him today, bring one of my horses, and we could go for a ride?” she suggested.

She heard Thomas sigh in relief, “That’d be perfect! We’ll have some lunch together and see you around 3?” he said. “3 sounds good. I’ll see you then, bye Thomas.” he said goodbye too and she hung up. “Right you little snob. Off into your stall you go.” All of the horses knew their stalls, some were rescues, some were bred, some were bought long ago.

She passed Stormcry’s stall, it was the closest to the pasture exit since he was the oldest horse they had. He was a shire, black with a blaze. When Cadence came to visit her family here, aunt and uncle Goldenleaf who conveniently owned the stables, she rode on him as her first horse ever. However now, he was too old to be ridden, so he lived his days in the pastures with his buddy Springrain, a rescue buckskin Morgan, who had been saved during a landslide almost 10 years ago.

Passing by the pony stalls, she was greeted with neighs, patting each pony’s nose as she went. Then she found herself next to Brightmoon’s stall, where she and her small filly Scarletwitch usually were. Moona is a North Swedish Horse, and Scara seems to be a cross of said breed and the Chincoteague pony. A crazy combination, but they were rescued when Moona was already pregnant.

Greeting the sport horses, she closed Lia’s stall, as the mare was already munching on the hay one of the stablehands prepared for her. Farcry, Coffeepearl and Wolfstar greeted her with nickers. Arco was the oldest of the three, an OTTB. Cofa and Star were Trakehners, a bay and a black tobiano with a star. Convenietly. They were bought as green, young horses, while Star is still a bit green, Arco and Cofa are absolute sweethearts.

Cadence turned back down the barn to the other side, already deciding to take Raven and most likely Rune. Ravenstone was another rescue, one that would’ve been put down several years ago when she came to Jorvik. He and Thunderbird were her first partners. And the only two horses in the barn she herself owned. The little black morgan horse had a special place in her heart. Runeknight was another Jorvik Warmblood gelding, and a sweetheart. He tended to trip over his own hooves from time to time. But he loved to cuddle. She figured he’d be the perfect way for Justin to reconnect with a horse, until they bring his mare, Saga, back.

The other horses were in the pastures on the small island, especially the Jorvik Wilds, they should’ve been kept a secret but with all the crazy things happening lately, that was the least of Cadence’s worries. Besides, they had normal looking coats in civilization. She looked outside one of the windows to see Windfall, a welsh pony adopted from the hermit on south hoof. He was peacefully grazing, before almost getting run over by Chipchip, the Haflinger and Smallpirate, the Jorvik pony.

The albino chuckled to herself, moving to get Raven out of his stall, letting him walk to the crossties and moving to Rune’s stall, to let him to the same. The clanking of horseshoes was always comforting tp hear. It had a sense of ordnance and calm. The two horses weren’t the best of friends, but they tolerated each other. She’d take Birdy for herself instead of Raven, but the little morgan hadn’t been ridden in a while and she missed him.

She prepared the horses for transport, putting on boots and rugs, then she did let them back into their stalls while she ate a quick snack. It was around midday, and the drive to moorland from goldenleaf took around an hour. She’d arrive early, but that’s fine. She went outside to the trailer to put the tack in, and get it ready for the journey. The saddles weren’t that heavy, only because she’d been carrying them around since she was little, first pony saddles and then horse saddles.

As she finished putting the tack into the little compartment, in the distance the clock at Cape West rang for 1pm. She came to get the two horses, who luckily didn’t roll themselves in anything, which wouldn’t matter since they were rugged, but the poor stablehand who groomed them earlier in the day would have done it for nothing.

Rune nickered as she lead him into the stall. It was suprising how obedient both the horses were. Raven followed behind them, just in a headcollar, and proceeded to graze while Cadence sorted Rune out. She tied the tobiano up in the trailer, and whistled for Raven. The smaller horse’s ears perked up and he moved towards Cadence who exited the vehicle down the ramp. She gently took his headcollar into her hand and lead him into the trailer, grabbing the second lead rope already placed there.

She ran the checks to make sure all systems are to go, and proceeded to get into the driver’s seat. She stopped by the café at Cape West to grab an iced latte. The 18 year old liked driving. She had no problem with it. And even though the maximum speed around Jorvik usually was 60km/h she enjoyed the nature that passed by and stopped for the various animals.

—  
The drive to Moorland was pleasant. It was a bit cloudy day, however it was warm and Cadence didn’t certainly mind that there was no sun glaring at her all the time. She was nearing the outer walls, deciding to park in the stablehouse courtyard. Where else, honestly? That was where she first met Justin. He mistook her for one of the girls at camp, and she was too shy and awkward to say something about it.

Her aunt asked her to pick up something from Thomas, she was a bit lost and Justin did eventually point her to him, but it still took around an hour more and an extra horse in the mix. That’s how Cadence met Thunderbird. For some reason, Justin thought it was a good idea to put a “camp rider” onto a green young horse. When Thomas saw the albino on the horse he almost fainted. Cadence is sure Justin had gotted a mild scolding from his father for that.

The two men didn’t recognize Natalia Goldenleaf’s niece, it was pretty funny. Cadence then decided she’d buy Thunderbird for herself, and stall him at her aunt and uncle’s. Thomas reluctantly agreed, after all Birdy was a green horse. But he trusted Justin’s “gift” of matching riders with their horse.


	2. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo goes out, and everything seems fine. Or is it?

She parked the trailer in the courtyard and was greeted by Loretta who happened to be passing. “Hey! Cadence!” she waved. The albino was about to open the trailer’s back door. “Hey, Loretta.” Cadence said, smiling. She was still a bit timid, kept to herself mostly and the horses. But she had no ill will towards Loretta. The bobcat knew that it was Cadence who brought Justin back, however they made up from their past experiences before that.

“What’s up? Here for a trail ride? You could come with me and Bartok!” Loretta spoke. Cadence chuckled but shook her head, she opened the trailer to reveal two horses. “I’m here for some equine therapy with Justin I suppose. Thomas called me earlier today.” she explained. Loretta nodded in understanding, “Okay, do you need a hand?” She asked. “No, thanks. I got it, go, I think Bartok is a bit annoyed.” the two girls laughed and bid their goodbyes.

Cadence got the two horses ready, taking off the boots and rugs, then tacking them up. Her champagne sweater was covered in hay, horse hair and sorta sweaty. Well, it was a warm September day. She didn’t mind though, she couldn’t let herself to do so.

Thomas and Justin entered through the gate from Nilmer’s Highland, they went to eat at Wolf Hall. “Right son, it’s around three.” Thomas spoke, wrapping an arm around Justin’s shoulder. “And what’s supposed to happen at three, dad?” They didn’t notice the younger girl making her way over to them with two horses.

“It’s time for a trail ride with Cadence.” she grinned, the two finally noticed, Thomas smiled back and Justin wore a suprised look. “Wait, what? Dad?” Justin turned to look at his dad. “I called Cadence, you seemed to be scared of horses recently. I figured she could help you get back into it.” he sheepishly smiled. 

Justin moved to hug Cadence, the girl was startled at first but returned it, gritting her teeth from the pain, which she hoped the two didn’t notice. “Why are you wearing a sweater though? It’s pretty warm.” Thomas questioned. “I uh... the car’s AC! Yeah! It was pretty chilly in the car.” Justin smiled at the shorter girl, “next time turn it off.” he grinned. Cadence laughed it off awkwardly. 

“Right. This is Runeknight, you’ll ride him today.” She lifted up the hand that held the bay’s reins. “I’ll go on Raven, they’re fine together. Rune is a sweetheart, and he loves to meet new people.” She gave the reins over to Justin. She let go of Raven and moved to help Justin get up onto Rune.

He mounted successfully and Cadence moved to mount onto Raven, who meanwhile stood calmly in his spot. When they were both set, Thomas waved them off, telling them to have fun. “Right. I was thinking we could go to Pony Point for starters. That’s not far, and it’s a calm place. What’dya think?” the albino said, looking up at him. Justin smiled, “Sure. That’d be nice.”

“Maybe we’ll run into Loretta.” Cadence teased as they bid their horses forward. “Yeah. She’s great. I like that she isn’t that mean anymore.” Justin seemed clueless as to what she was hinting to. “Riiight. Of course. You know she likes you, right? Hell everyone at the stables knows. I think even your dad.” she smirked, looking over at him. He seemed to pay no mind to her teasing. “Well, that’s nice. Shame I like someone else.” he muttered, but she heard it.

They passed Jasper’s old house, the weather pleasant, saying their hello’s to passing riders. “I have my lunch packed with me, mind if we sit down at pony point? I’m starving.” she awkwardly looked away, blushing a bit. “Oh um, that’s fine yeah.” he also blushed. Was this a date? He thought. Cadence kept mostly to herself, so he never knew what she was exactly thinking. But the aura around her always put him at ease. It was calming.

“Thanks.” she turned to smile at him. They moved past Doyle’s Abbey, as they passed Justin noticed Cadence wince and grab her side quickly. She quickly looked at him, then when she saw he was looking at her, she quickly turned away. “Are you alright?” he asked. “Yep.” came an oddly quick response. Justin was suspicious, but he wouldn’t press the matter. Maybe she just lost her breath for a moment.

They came to pony point and decided to sit down. The horses stood by a few meters away, grazing on the grass. Cadence took her casserole out of the backpack, then also a bottle of water for each of them. Justin did have lunch already, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t thirsty perhaps. She tossed him one of the bottles and he caught it with ease.

“You know, Cadence..” He started, she hummed as she munched on her lunch. “Thank you for today, the past few weeks have been weird, but today felt so... normal to me. Thank you.” Justin spoke, looking at the girl sitting across from him. “It’s no problem, really. I like spending time with you, and I’ll gladly help you settle back in. Besides, I can’t ride all 24 horses at Goldenleaf by myself.” she grinned, he smiled. 

“I want you to know, that we all missed you, your dad was worried sick during the months you weren’t here, but it’s like you never left, you know?” Cadence continued, taking a swig of her water. “I guess. But I feel like I should’ve never left in the first place...” Justin spoke, uncertainty laced in his voice.

“Hey,” she took a hold of his hand, “if anything, I’m to blame. I brought you that letter from Sabine.” They were so close to each other, but Justin resisted his impulses, only holding her hand. “No. I went willingly. That’s on me.” he said. “Okay, let’s play the blame game then.” they laughed together. Cadence pulled away and stretched, little did she know that the sweater rode up a bit and revealed what she tried to hide from everyone. 

“Well, I did have that coffee but I still feel tire-“ she was interrupted by Justin’s gasp. She then realized her sweater exposed her side, on which there was a glowing purple trail of a lightning-like wound. “It’s nothing.” she quickly said, pulling the sweater down. “What the hell is that?” Justin asked. “You’re hurt Cadence, what the fuck are you doing here?!” he was really worried for her.


	3. The Cure

“It’s seriously nothing Justin, drop it.” she sneered, but right after winced again and held her shoulder this time. She leaned backwards and laid down on the ground. The horses noticed this and started neighing. Justin quickly moved over, luckily Cadence was still awake, “Right. Um, remember when we were rescuing you? I may or may not had a run it with Jessica, who loved to shoot spells at me. And she did hit me, once.” Cadence explained, looking up at the sky. 

“But that was weeks ago!” Justin started before she interrupted him again. “I’m not done, Moorland. Then we went to Pandoria last week to save Anne, and you know how she came back all pink-y and stuff? Yeah, it’s Pandorian sickness. And I think I might have gotten it too. That’s why it’s purple.” she continued.

“Why didn’t you say anything? The druids, they’d help you!” Justin was panicking now, she was really pale and looked like death. “I busted you out of their prison, I ‘borrowed’ some books from Fripp’s library, they’re a bunch of hypocrites who just sit on their asses and contemplate. Justin I know you’re not evil, you could never be, but they wouldn’t believe that. Hell, even Elizabeth wouldn’t have “taken any chances.” I don’t think we’re really friends right now.” 

Cadence already sat up, groaning. “I’ll be fine. I wanted to come to pony point because the fallen leaves from the tree in the abbey have healing properties. I read about it in one of the borrowed books. And that’s where we’re gonna go get them-“ she was about to stand up, when Justin put his hands on her shoulders, “No. I’ll go get them. You stay here.” he declared strictly. “But what about you riding?” she asked. “I’ll be fine.” Justin assured her. Cadence muttered something, but Raven decided to lay down behind Cadence and she proceeded to lean on him.

Justin mounted onto Runeknight, and quickly cantered up the hill into the Abbey.  
He returned a few minutes later, his leaves and one of his hands stuffed with a bunch of the dried fallen leaves. Cadence was napping, but she wasn’t moving so Justin panicked. He got off Runeknight and crossed the distance with several strides. “Hey, hey, wake up!” he nudged her shoulder and felt relieved when she moved. “Five more minutes, auntie.” she muttered, moving onto her side to cuddle into Raven.

Justin laughed, gently grabbing her shoulder and shaking it. “It’s me Justin. I’m back.” the girl’s face only scowled, “Noooo, you’re not my boyfriend Justin. He’s like soooooo hot. And he rides horses.” she turned herself to the other side. She then went silent and proceeded to open her eyes and look up at Justin. “Oh, uh, hey, Justin.” She blushed in embarassment. 

He smirked, leaning over her. “Soooo, who’s not your boyfriend Justin?” he teased. She sheepishly smiled, but then winced again. Justin snapped out of it, “Right. I brought you the leaves. So what do I do with them?” Cadence sat up, and grabbed her water bottle. “The book said you should put the leaves into water and then shake it really hard. Kind of like tea. Then you’re supposed to apply it onto the harmed area.” she explained. 

Justin nodded, and took the leaves out of his pocket and the ones he put down from hos hand, then stuffed them into the bottle. He closed it and started violently shaking it. The water turned into a golden liquid, and the leaves seemed to dissipate into it. “Alright. Take your sweater off then.” Justin said, examining the mixture. The girl opposite of him rolled her eyes, “If you wanted a striptease, you could’ve just asked.” she smirked, but did so.

The horses created a wall around the two, while Cadence threw the sweater somewhere (probably onto Raven) Justin put some of the liquid onto his hand. Cadence hissed as he applied it onto the wound, which stretched from her side to her shoulder and a bit onto her back. But they could see the lightning marks disappearing, leaving only scarred tissue behind. When Justin was done, there was quite a bit of the liquid left. Cadence suggested to take it for Anne. 

“Right, um, so I’ll just-“ Cadence reached for her sweater, but Justin did so at the same time, and they bumped their heads into each other, while Justin also grabbed the albino’s hand. “Oh, ouch sorry.” Justin said, and they both laughed. They were really close to each other, their noses almost touching. “I really like the white strand in your hair.” Cadence said, looking at it. She reached out to twirl it between her fingers. Oh to hell with it, Justin thought. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips onto hers.

She realized what was happening and her hands went into his hair. He leaned backwards, pulling her closer to him and she fell on top of him, which broke the kiss. His hand was on her waist, and hers were on each side of his head. “I didn’t know you were a bottom.” She smirked, and they started laughing. 

“We should take the liquid to Anne, I think it would help her a lot.” Cadence said, looking at the bottle laying nearby, and was about to reach out for it when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Hey, can we be a bit selfish? I want to stay here with you for a bit longer.” Justin said, while Cadence shook her head. “We can be selfish for a little bit. It’s okay to want things for yourself from time to time.”

He reached up to play with a strand of her loose braid, “You’re so beautiful.” he said. He looked at the scarred tissue the wound left behind, and she followed his trail of vision.

“I think it’s going to stay there. But, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Cadence said, a bit sadly. She was always a tad insecure about how she looked, and the scars didn’t certainly help. “Well, I don’t care what others think. Let them look. I think they make you lovelier.” he said, grinning. She smacked his chest, smiling and muttering “you’re a sap.”

“Yeah, but I’m your sap.” he winked, she laid down onto his chest, and they basked in the jorvegian afternoon’s last rays of sunlight. 

Things won’t be back to normal for a while, but for now, at the moment everything feels normal.


End file.
